


Prompt Fics

by Pompomkitty16



Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pompomkitty16/pseuds/Pompomkitty16
Summary: One a day (hopefully)





	1. What if Horses Rebelled

Witnessing your children subjugated by humans inevitably makes one bitter.

 

Though Yechiel, The God of Horses, was far past that.

 

He hoped the relationship between horses and humans to become like that of cats or dogs.

 

Something equally beneficial and resembling comradery.

 

This...  
“This is unacceptable,”

 

Fed up, Yechiel gave his kids strength and demanded they break out of their prisons.

 

50 million horses ran free.

 

Foolish humans tried to contain them, but no mortal machine could.

 

Yechiel was not stupid.

 

Humans attempted to kill what they couldn‘t use.

So Yechiel granted his kids impenetrable skin and indestructible bones.

 

He believed this enough, but many horses perished from heatstroke, dehydration, and starvation.

 

Humans had robbed Earth of many things, so Yechiel robbed Earth of humans.

 

Yechiel found the God of Humans and ended their life.

 

Without someone to protect them, horses easily destroyed humans.

 

Civilization fell within a year.

 

Few lands were uninhabitable for horses.

 

Long live Yechiel.


	2. a struggling artist in winter

She wondered what to call writer’s block when you compose music.

The chill of winter kept her inside, thus keeping her from her inspiration.

Outside everything was dead and barren.

She pushed her mechanical pencil into the side of her face.

Her few fans grew impatient.

She focused her gaze back out the window, hopeful for inspiration.

Up, in the tree across the street, a large bird sat.

She stood and hurried out the door.

The owl had taken to the sky, but she refused to stop.

The girl followed the bird through the wilderness.

She slipped and fell on her back.

When she regained focus, she looked around her.

She sat in a small clearing with a frozen pond in the middle.

Beneath the thick ice, fish swam.

Mistletoe grew on several trees.

Birds sat among many branches in the space and a few sat near the edge of the pond.

A picture was incapable of capturing the feeling the clearing gave her.

But maybe her song could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I forgot to write yesterday. I was hiking.


	3. a 2 paragraph post depicting two young shinobi in a fight.

Character A attempted to pull her tanto from its hilt but was unable to draw it before Character B pushed his kunai into her arm. Character B withdrew his kunai from her arm as she jumped back several feet. Character A drew her blade to defend her chest as Character B observed. The wound wasn’t deep enough to cause kill her by blood loss but it would almost certainly leave a scar if untreated.

“This is strictly hand to hand! No Kenjutsu”

The two sheathed their weapons and Character A assumed a higher stance. She launched herself at him as fast as she was able. Character B tried to put assume a defensive stance but this time he was too slow. Character A’s punch landed straight to Character B’s temple, pushing him into an unconscious state for an instant. Character A moved back and steadied herself as she aimed a roundhouse kick at the side of his head. The kick was hard enough to knock Character B out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old thing I wrote cause I wanted to join a Naruto Rp but I backed out.


	4. We're not so different

Character A raised the left corner of her mouth.  
“Y’know, now I look at cha, we’re pretty similar”

Character B grimaced and kept to the shadows.

“Yer scared right? So ya hurt those close to you, huh?”  
Character B’s nose scrunched as he crept from behind the tree.

“There ya were! Its okay if yar just bein safe. Nothin wrong wid it!”

She moved her arm from the branch and steadied back to her feet.   
“I-”  
“Don’t you dare pretend to empathize with me.”

Character A sighed and leaned back against the branch.  
“Aint pretending. Don't flatter yourself”

Character B struggled to suppress a growl as he spoke.  
“Even if I did believe you, you’ve gone out of your way to end countless lives and cause terror. I may push people away but I’m not scum like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again something I wrote months ago


	5. What do you want most in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day on a ranch

I woke up that morning hours before the sun. A cool breeze rushed through my poorly constructed house.

I didn't mind because I was the one who put it together.

The day was going to be filled with hard labor and I had looked forward to it.

I changed into something with long sleeves and went outside.

The large piece of land in front of me seemed peaceful. 

The horses had just woken up so I started with them.

I put the hay on the wheelbarrow and took it to the field. Pieces of hay were spread out so each horse had their own pile.

I walked back to the stables and started removing the blanket from my first horse.

All of my animals are adopted. buying animals is against my personal code of honor.

After taking the blankets off of all of the horses, I put their fly masks on.

It wasn't fly season but I'd rather be safe than sorry.

One by one I led the horses out to the field and removed their lead. 

All three of them ran to a pile of hay as soon as they were free.

I closed the gate to the horse field behind me and moved on to the chickens.

After cleaning the pen and feeding the chickens, I sat on the ground.

One by one the chickens came up to me, curious as to why I sat down.

I checked all the chickens for any injuries or abnormalities and petted the heck out of them.

Once assured of their health, I freed the chickens to a medium fenced in area.

 

I went inside for breakfast and checked my to-do list.

Change horse water

Clean all stables and pens

Check on goats

 

The list went on for another 2 pages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was being lazy when I wrote this.


	6. Embarrassment

My knees sunk into the glass floor like quicksand and moths filled my throat.

I attempted to inhale but all that came out was months. The months multiplied the more I tried to speak. I shut my eyes but they burst open as months exited them.

The moths stilled on my body.

Deep shame, filled every surface, crack, and crevice on my body. My body sunk further into the glass. I remained as still as physically possible.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry and fight until I was free but that would make it all worse.

Everyone could see me. Hear me.

I remained for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fine. Just a Lil embarrassed rn. Trying to find the words. Maybe even trying to improve.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm I'm not great at writing so this is a short practice.


End file.
